


【甜奶/柴哈】蹭Café

by Yaanime



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaanime/pseuds/Yaanime
Summary: 现代AU，学校纯捏造，男大学生刘昊然x咖啡店老板张若昀设定小张和小郭是重组家庭的兄弟，家有儿女pa大林CP待定总体来说，是美食文
Relationships: 甜奶 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 半夜三更的老北京炸酱面

张若昀已经观察角落里的小青年两个小时零二十五分钟了，对方显然一点也没有挪窝跑路的意思。他看了看手表，又看了看那个客人，纠结是该把他请出去还是应该再等会。店里的歌单他已经换成循环播放的《回家》了，萨克斯懒懒散散的腔调好像也没引起对方的注意。

现在是晚上九点半，距离打烊还有30分钟。

其实他也不是着急下班，毕竟他还在等人，但是店对面的Z大23点的时候校门就关了，虽说还有一个小时，但也不好让一个学生半夜从这么偏的地方绕出去回学校。

当他第十一次抬头看时间时，张若昀终于决定去撵客。他把自己的腿从放着乱七八糟各种盒子、罐子的柜台里拔出来，绕到了客人旁边。

“同学？同学，我们该打烊了。”张若昀放低声音，轻轻戳了戳青年的肩膀。

被戳的人有点茫然地抬起头来，他戴着一副黑框的眼镜，有些茫然地看向张若昀，突然打了个激灵：“哎呀！对不起，对不起！我忘了时间了！”

青年嗓音不错，有中气，但还有点未脱少年的稚嫩在里面。张若昀看着他手忙脚乱地开始收拾电脑和书，忍不住笑了起来：“没事，你别着急，主要我怕你回不去寝室。”

“哎呀！”青年恍然大悟，紧张兮兮地盯着张若昀问，“老板，现在几点？”

张若昀指了指就在青年正前方的时钟，说：“九点半。”

“哦……”青年这才泄了口气，把笔记本的电源拔掉，开始按部就班地收拾起书本和笔。

“你们现在期末吧？”张若昀早在半个小时前就已经把店里收拾干净了，现在也没什么事儿干，索性就坐在青年旁边的椅子上跟他有一搭没一搭地唠上几句。他注意到这个空间没准对青年来说有些过于逼仄了，男孩的一双大长腿显然有些无处安置。

“嗯，对。”男孩有些怯生生地对他笑了笑，说。

“我看你来好几天了，没抢到图书馆的座位吧？”他又问。

青年点了点头，不好意思地抓了抓头发：“我努力早起了，但是他们天还没亮就开始排队了。”

张若昀没忍住笑了起来：“正常，你们校学霸云集，抢不到很正常，有的毕业生直接本校读研，抢个空太难了。”

青年听他这么说，攥着手里的本子疯狂点头表示赞同。张若昀总觉得他的脸像点什么，但是又说不好，话都到了嘴边，就是想不起来。

“你新生？”张若昀把放在离青年远一点地方的本子推了推，好方便他拿，又问。

“今年大一，去年考进来的。”青年回答，过一会他反应过来味儿来，反问张若昀：“你怎么知道我是Z大的？旁边不是还有Y大？”

“戏剧电影艺术实用手册，”张若昀朝着青年手边那本书努了努嘴，“旁边Y大没你们这专业。”

“那没准是我借来看的。”青年反驳。

“你要是还有闲心看别的专业的书就不会跑我店里学到半夜了。”张若昀说。

青年无言以对，咧嘴乐出两颗尖尖的小虎牙：“嘿嘿。”

张若昀觉得他更像某种小动物了，当场决定叫他小虎牙。

“诶？老板，您在这儿开几年了啊？”小虎牙突然问，他手上东西收拾得差不多了，但是看张若昀也没有要撵人的意思，干脆唠了起来。

“我啊，开了有三年了吧？不长。”张若昀说，他看青年不着急，自己更不着急，找了个舒服点的姿势坐着，还翘起了二郎腿。

“店里就您一个人？”小虎牙歪着头，好奇地问。

“白天就我，平时我弟弟来帮忙，但他最近也是期末，就不一定几点回来了。”张若昀说，他其实有点想抽支烟，但考虑到对方年纪还小，决定还是忍一忍。

“哦——”。

又是一阵安静，只有喋喋不休的萨克斯在室内回荡。青年觉得稍微有点尴尬，他看看老板的脸，想再攀谈几句，但是又想不出什么话题来。张若昀倒是很乐得观察小虎牙变来变去的表情，他觉得那种动物的名字马上就要想出来了。

“咕噜——”响亮而绵长的肠鸣打破了这种异常的尴尬，张若昀噗呲一声拍桌大笑，小虎牙的脸瞬间涨红，捂着肚子蜷了起来。

“行了行了，你赶紧走吧，我刚看外面卖烤冷面的大姐还没走，你买一份回去吃。”张若昀擦了擦眼角笑出来的眼泪，站起身拍了拍小虎牙的肩膀。

“咕噜——”一听到烤冷面，小虎牙肚子叫得更大声了。

张若昀发出堪称响亮的笑声，眼看着小青年的耳朵尖红得快要滴血，忙憋着笑要送他出去。还没走到门边，门上挂着的风铃却响了。小个子的年轻人背着厚厚的书包冲进门来，一矮身就钻进了柜台里面，二话不说冲到冰柜旁边，刚一打开就发出哀嚎：“哥！你咋又把剧本塞冰箱了！”

“哎哟！”张若昀一拍脑门，“我给忘了！我说怎么今天找不到！”

小个子也不理他，直接在冰箱里翻找起来：“诶？我放冰箱里那三明治你看见没？”

“什么三明治？”张若昀犯了嘀咕，往吧台边走边问。

“就那个，就我那BLT三明治！”小个子有些京腔，中间L明显地被囫囵过去。

“啊？哪儿来的BLT啊？你那中间不夹的咸牛肉罐头吗？”张若昀趴在吧台上问，小虎牙这才发现老板的京腔更重一点，L被囫囵过去的过程中还带着点上挑。

小个子抱着胳膊看向张若昀，张若昀马上反应过来，这是被他诈了。

“坏了，我中午着急开店就给吃了。”他解释说。

“不是，我那是特意留晚上当夜宵吃的！”小个子气急败坏地用手背拍手心，数落起来，“这我好不容易早起做的，上面还拿那A4纸写着名呢。”

“我说我放那儿记梗的纸怎么跑冰箱里去了，感情是你小子干的！”张若昀指着小个子喊了起来。

小个子缩了缩脖子，自知理亏，但仍犯起了浑：“我不管，我要饿死了，这你得管。”

“行行行，我管我管，我再给你做一个。”张若昀说着就要再钻进吧台。

“不行，我现在不想吃三明治了，我想吃炸酱面。”小个子的眼睛也小小的，臊眉耷眼地耍起了脾气。

“大半夜的吃炸酱面？你昨儿不还说要减肥吗？”张若昀停下了动作，手肘撑在吧台边上，斜八叉地一站，显得两条腿特别长。

“明儿再说，明儿再说，你就说你做不做。”小个子说。

“做是行，就是得等，家里没面条了，得现和面。”张若昀说。

“那我等你，你可快点啊。”小个子说着，从冰箱角落里掏出来一袋速食鸡胸肉，讨好地笑着说：“我先垫补垫补。”

“行，上楼吧。”张若昀跟他商定了，转身就要去关店门，差点就跟小虎牙撞了个满怀：“你怎么还没走？”

“我，那个——”小虎牙有点慌乱，他没好意思说是看俩人吵架太有意思了没找到机会离开，现在脑子高速运转想给自己寻个理由，结果倒是他的胃拯救了他，相当嘹亮的肠鸣音响了起来，他忙憋足了勇气脱口而出：“我，我，我也想吃炸酱面！”

“哥，这是？”小个子这时也把书包卸了货，从吧台里钻了出来，站到张若昀旁边，一边吃着鸡胸肉一边问，新奥尔良味儿的香气直往小虎牙的鼻子里钻。

“啊，一个顾客，也是你们校的，大一的，”张若昀介绍了一下，又指着小个子，“这我弟，叫郭麒麟，你们校大二的。”

“哦哦，学长你好，我是影院大一的刘昊然。”小虎牙老老实实地一鞠躬。

郭麒麟被他吓一跳，赶紧把鸡胸肉揣口袋里，也对着一鞠躬。

“行啦，”张若昀打了个圆场，又问刘昊然，“那你要不跟我俩对付一口？”

“可以吗？”刘昊然眼睛一亮。

“行是行，就怕你一会晚了回不去寝室。”张若昀说。

“没事，我翻墙贼溜。”刘昊然一拍胸脯，自信满满，信誓旦旦。

“行吧，那我关一下店，你俩先上去吧。”张若昀说着就要出去拉卷帘门。

“没事，哥，让学长先上去吧，我帮你。”刘昊然忙放下书包，跟着张若昀就跑了出去。

张若昀看了他一眼，也没多说什么。郭麒麟看了看他俩，自己踢踢踏踏地嚼着鸡胸肉就上了楼。

“哥，你叫郭什么啊？”刘昊然跟着张若昀站在旁边看卷帘门自己徐徐下落。

“我不姓郭，我姓张，叫张若昀。”他说。

“你俩不一个姓？对不起，我是不是不该问？”刘昊然捂住了嘴。

“也没啥，就重组家庭呗。”张若昀轻描淡写地说，他把写着歪歪扭扭粉笔字的看板放进去，又指使着刘昊然把外面两盆挂着的绿萝摘下来放到店里，这才带人进了门，按下按钮把卷帘门锁好。

这是刘昊然第一次到咖啡店的楼上，准确来说，是第一次到咖啡店的三楼。他被张若昀带着走到二楼尽头，眼看着墙壁跟电视剧里演的那样像一侧滑开，露出一条楼梯。只不过电视里通常是挪动花瓶或书架，而店主人的操作就现代化了许多，用遥控器。

楼梯里铺着一层地毯，张若昀给他找了一双拖鞋，让他换了再走。地毯踩上去软软的，显然价格不菲，刘昊然不禁在心底犯起了嘀咕，对张若昀的生活产生了一些好奇。

他来这里上自习本来是个意外。

蹭Café在Z大中是小有名气的，理由无非是环境好、食物好、咖啡好和老板好，当然最后一个好是侧重于帅。据他班上的女生说，老板的帅是非典型的帅，你乍一眼看他眼睛不大对称，再看几眼就越看越陷进去了。当然这也不是他为此特意跑咖啡店里上自习的原因，他就是凑巧收到了传单，又凑巧晃悠到Z大后门外的小吃街里，刚巧又溜达到被两栋高层居民楼夹在中间的那座刷白漆、外墙爬满爬山虎的三层小洋房门前，便凭借着好奇心走了进去。店外的装饰偏欧式，店内又有种80年代美式的慵懒感，他一下就爱上了这个地方，哪怕这里并没有穿着直筒裙的歌女也没有一台嘶嘶运转的留声机。

而现在，楼梯内暖黄色的光线和一侧墙壁歪歪斜斜挂着的老照片与盘子，都让他产生了一种仿佛回到过去的错觉。到了楼上，这里才有了些现代气息，标准的北欧性冷淡装修风格和大电视，以及散落一地的各式主机。

“摁他！干他！”从屋里传来了郭麒麟的怒吼，刘昊然眨眨眼，对这种迷幻的从现代穿越到过去再穿越回来的感觉有些难以适应。

“我去做饭，你自己找个地方坐？”张若昀问他。

“不了，我陪您吧，不能吃你家的饭还不帮忙。”刘昊然忙摇了摇头，老老实实地说。

张若昀笑了笑，他笑起来特好看，有卧蚕的人都笑起来特别好看。

他没有拒绝刘昊然，刘昊然就跟着他走，穿过客厅来到厨房。三楼的厨房可比一楼的吧台要大多了，光双开门的冰箱就有两台。张若昀从门后摘了两条围裙，画着哈士奇头的长围裙自己用，画着柯基头的短围裙给了刘昊然，转身从冰箱里翻出来一块冷冻的五花肉丢进水槽里泡了起来，随手又烧了一壶水。刘昊然在缝隙里瞄了一眼，发现里面有不少气泡水和啤酒。

在确认了刘昊然确实了解和面的流程之后，张若昀把这项基本工作交给了刘昊然。刘昊然从橱柜里找到了面箱子，盛了半盆面，加了盐，开始和面。他在家的时候也经常帮着和面，相当有一套。水要分次加，用筷子搅散直到成为絮状，然后才能开始揉面。揉面是个技术活，讲究三光，要盆光、手光、面光，他很快就完成了前面两步，把一块丝毫未见浪费的面团丢在了撒好手粉的案板上。接下来的面光就是体力活了，刘昊然在旁边的台子一边揉面，一边看张若昀准备酱。

“哥，你这是啥酱啊？”他问。

“干黄酱，做炸酱面就得用这个，不用这个它不正宗。”张若昀头也不抬地说。

他把干黄酱的外包装拆开，里面是用塑料薄膜包着的一团黑色固体。这一整团干黄酱被放在一口大瓷碗里，接着张若昀又拿了旁边的甜面酱挤了进去。

“你要是自己想做就随意，但是咱老北京炸酱面的这个干黄酱和甜面酱的比例就得是七比三才行。”张若昀一边解释一边弄，挤好了酱，他突然一拍手，“坏了，家里黄酒用光了。”

刘昊然张嘴正想说点什么，就看张若昀风风火火地越过他走到酒柜旁边，从里面翻出来一瓶看起来像是洋酒的瓶子，打眼一瞅，赫然用龙飞凤舞的花体写着Whiskey的字样。

“啵”的一声，橡木塞被从瓶口拔出来，琥珀色的酒液倒进酱碗中。他先倒了一些，然后用筷子开始澥酱，搅了几圈感觉不够，便又倒出来许多，直到干黄酱彻底在威士忌中融化才停止。

张若昀把酱碗放在一边，又从冰箱里抽出几根小葱和一块生姜。他把小葱洗净了甩甩水，用剪葱花专用的剪子把葱铰成一碗葱花。姜干脆被丢进粉碎机里粗粗打了几下，搅成了姜末。这时肉也缓得差不多了，他从水里把变软的猪肉捞出来，肉是五花肉，纹理分明的五花三层，肥瘦相间，相当好看。张若昀把猪肉放在案板上，把最底下的肥膘割下一部分来切成骰子大小，然后把剩下的五花肉连肥带瘦地切成大块放起来。

这边刘昊然已经把面揉成了一个光滑的馒头形状，他找了保鲜膜盖在面上好让它醒发，自己则踱到张若昀旁边，咨询下一步指示。

“剩下也没啥你能干的，帮我把黄瓜和萝卜洗了吧。”张若昀指了指放在一旁菜筐里的东西说。刘昊然应了一声，拿了两根黄瓜和一颗心里美萝卜开始洗。

这边把刘昊然指使出去，张若昀便起了锅。他从锅架上拿了一口与装修风格格格不入的中式大铁锅，架在灶上，用火烧得烫了这才倒油。趁着油还没热，便把先前切了肥膘丢进去，肥膘一进锅便发出滋滋的响声，油脂的香气腾地扑了上来。张若昀熟练地翻炒着肥肉，直到肥膘出油这才下入一小撮葱花和一撮姜末，跟着煸到葱花边缘微发焦的时候，便将一碗肉丁全部倒进锅里。水和油挨着劈啪作响，锅铲有节奏地划动着锅底。

猪肉的表面开始变色的时候，更多油脂也渗了出来，张若昀这时拿起酱碗，又搅了搅，“刺啦”一声倒进了三分之一。油脂迸溅的声音被酱汤盖过，肉块也被酱汤淹没。干黄酱虽然被澥开了但还是很浓稠，得不停地搅和才不会糊在锅底。一碗酱得分三次加入才会被炒透，葱花也要分三次加才不会变蔫。第三次倒入的酱在锅里已经变得粘稠了，张若昀又用先前烧好的热水把碗底的酱也化开，一点一点加进锅里，加得了水，又捏了一撮白糖撒进去提鲜增味。此时猪肉的油和酱分离开来，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡。他又拨弄几下，这才盖上盖子，开始处理黄瓜和萝卜。

说是处理，其实也就是拿了擦丝板把黄瓜和萝卜擦成细丝，分别摆在碟子里充作码子。黄瓜嫩绿，萝卜红紫，摆在一起倒也算鲜艳好看。厨房里已经充满了酱的香气，刘昊然揉了揉肚子，但还是没能制止它耻辱出声。

张若昀这才想起来这里还有个饿着肚子的，赶紧从冰箱里拿了听苏打水让他先占占肚子。然后转身又搬出一台压面机，把擀成厚饼的面条放进去压出来一卷一卷的面条。

“我刀工一般，将就点也算手擀面了。”他说。

说着，他把烧好的水倒进一口深锅里，放在另一个灶口上烧开。水起大泡的时候，这才拿了面条下进去。滚水瞬间把面的表皮烫熟便不会粘连，张若昀用漏勺扒拉着面条直到边缘有些透明这才用笊篱一并捞出，放在过筛用的细箩上来回晃动着过凉水，最后放在大白瓷盆里，让刘昊然端到饭桌上。

郭麒麟一早闻了味儿就从屋里出来了，正坐在桌边玩手机，他其实也在厨房门口晃悠了两圈想找点事儿干，但是发现没有自己可以插手的地方，就干脆拿了碗筷摆好等着吃了。见面上了桌，他就知道饭快好了，放下手机冲进厨房，正看这张若昀关火，把最后一把葱花下进去。

“哥，可真够香的。”郭麒麟主动把用来盛酱的大碗推到张若昀手边，背着手等。炸好的酱倒进碗里，肉块起起伏伏，中间点缀着些尚青翠的葱叶，油黄澄澄的，酱粘稠地裹着肉块。他拿了双筷子在酱表面一划，酱分开，油补上，正儿八经的小碗干炸。

“不错，你这炸酱的功夫已经成了。”郭麒麟放肆地点评道。

“下次你来。”张若昀端着酱碗，说。

“嗐，一山不容二虎。”

“除非一公一母。”郭麒麟话还没说完，张若昀就接了一嘴。

“嗐！这是我老公，这是我老母？我的意思是你都会了，我跟着吃不就得了。”郭麒麟说，对自己蹭饭的行为表现出了稳定的心安理得，顺手从冰箱里取了几罐柠檬味气泡水抱回饭桌前。

三人坐到桌前，张若昀直接拿起碗盛了大半碗的面条问刘昊然够不够，已经饿得前胸贴后背的大男孩双手手指扒着桌沿，疯狂点头。接着张若昀连油带酱舀了两大勺炸肉酱，又把切好的黄瓜丝和萝卜丝满满登登地码在碗里，直堆出了个小山，这才递给刘昊然：“你吃这面主要就是吃酱和这码子，你先吃着，不够还有。”

刘昊然接过这沉甸甸的一碗，实在是饿得忍不住了，抄起筷子从碗底将面捞上来。通常来说面条很容易坨住，但是过了水的面就不那么容易粘在一起，再加上先渗下去的油脂把面润了，所以几下便让他拌匀了。刘昊然夹了一筷子送进嘴里，两眼登时亮了起来。浓郁的酱香瞬间在口腔内爆开，被酱包裹浸透的肉块在口中流出肉汁，表面微凉的面条筋道很好地中和了咸度和温度，令人胃口大开。他狼吞虎咽地扒拉着面，萝卜丝甜甜辣辣的，黄瓜脆嫩清新，明明酱碗里有不少的油却完全不会觉得油腻。吃上几口再喝一大口气泡水，碳酸在舌尖跳动，简直不能更满足了。

刘昊然吃得起劲，一口赶不上一口，很快把满碗的面条一扫而空。众所周知，吃炸酱面必然会有酱留在底部，他看了看旁边正埋头苦吃的兄弟俩，决定再来一碗。

三个大小伙子把一盆面、一盘码子和大半碗酱吃了个干干净净。刘昊然吃饱喝足，舒舒服服地向后靠去，打了个响亮的嗝，不好意思地捂着嘴看向张若昀。

“我终于想起来你像什么了，”张若昀抽了张纸，抬手把刘昊然脸侧沾上的酱擦了去，“我觉得你特别像那柴犬。”

张若昀的指尖戳在刘昊然脸上，男孩的脸腾地红了起来，他像火烧了屁股似的从椅子上跳起，拎起书包：“我我我我我我得赶紧回去了！对对对对不起！我我明天再来！”说完以百米冲刺的速度冲下楼去。

“怎么的？有情况？”吃饱了的郭麒麟懒洋洋地在凳子上瘫着玩手机，问。

“能有什么情况？你今儿早点睡啊。”张若昀站起来走到窗边把楼下卷帘门打开，男孩穿着白色的T恤，像一阵风一样从卷帘门下面钻出去，冲进了夜幕里。

“哦。”郭麒麟收起手机，开始整理桌面，不做饭的就得洗碗，这是基本法。

张若昀下楼锁门，这一天就算过去。

刘昊然在夜里狂奔，到校的时候是23：01，看门大爷想想还是给他放了进去。在上楼的时候，他猛地想起自己没帮忙收拾桌子，哀叫一声懊恼地蹲在地上。头埋在膝盖里，被戳到的地方还热得惊人。

TBC


	2. 早上七点的早餐和柴犬咖啡

郭麒麟是早上六点醒的，其实他没打算醒这么早，但是他昨晚上忘了拉窗帘，于是被夏天早上六点钟灿烂的阳光直接晒醒了。通常来说这种情况他都会选择翻个身用枕头盖着脑袋、腿夹着被再睡一觉，但是今天不行，今天早上有课，老师贼严，天天点人头，还点人回答问题，还堂堂都能cue到他。

郭麒麟苦不堪言。

他在床上滚了两圈，终于觉得不能再赖着了，这才一个鲤鱼打挺从床上坐起来。说是鲤鱼打挺，但其实是那种被捞上岸放了三五分钟的鲤鱼，懒洋洋贼没劲儿，但是还得扑腾。郭麒麟有一绝症，就是早上起来如同行尸走肉，只有好吃的才能让他复活。

这少爷光个膀子，就穿一条黑裤衩，闭着眼睛全凭记忆，趿拉着拖鞋到浴室洗漱。洗脸刷牙刮胡子茬，拾掇干净了一抹脸，人还没精神。换好衣服再晃悠到张若昀门口——门上挂着一个哈士奇头像——趴在门上听听，没动静，他就知道得自己做早餐了。

张若昀定的规矩，谁起得早谁做饭。工作日的时候基本上都是郭麒麟因课早起，休息日的时候俩人比谁的膀胱更能憋。

今天显然也没什么盼头，郭麒麟便乖乖钻进厨房，把门一关准备早饭。

小郭插着腰在厨房里站着想了会，决定总之先煮个米饭。米箱子和面箱子是放在一起的，都是在橱柜一层。它们以前都是放在橱柜二层，后来他来住了就搬下来一层。郭麒麟舀了一勺米，唰啦啦地倒进电饭锅内胆里。他和张若昀俩人都在控制体重，不敢吃太多碳水，再说多好的大米在电饭锅里放一天也不好吃了，所以从来不多做米饭。

他端着锅开始淘米，米粒饱满，没什么断碴，一沾水就泡出白米汤，显然质量不错。市面上的所谓香米大多都是再加工过的，没什么意思。真正好的米还是东北大米，一年一熟，营养充足，不需要添加剂，光煮熟就很香了。如果是到了秋天有新下来的黑龙江稻米，那就更是一绝。他喜欢吃米饭，所以对米相当有讲究。

米淘一遍，倒了淘米水，郭麒麟又接了些纯净水，用手指插进水里，刚好没过一个指节，这才把锅放进去，设定在北方米上，把剩下的步骤交给了电饭锅。

搞定了主食，郭麒麟这才打开冰箱找配菜。冰箱里菜不少，都是他哥屯的各种食材，想凑出一顿早餐是没有任何问题的。郭麒麟瞄到在冰箱一侧透明的保鲜盒里泡着一大盒黄豆就知道了他哥的意图，这是明示他今早要喝豆浆。他把保鲜盒拿出来，又从橱柜里翻出了豆浆机，把豆子泡掉的皮粗粗滤出去，哗哗地倒进豆浆机里，加了水，让它自己去磨豆浆、煮豆浆。

接下来现代化的小郭要做一道非常现代的菜——蛋肠。

张若昀家里有很多奇奇怪怪一般人用不到的厨具，这些东西在郭麒麟住进来之后呈现了指数级的增长，如果不是厨房足够大且有足够的橱柜，真的很难放得下这广博如美食博主家厨具种类。

蛋肠机就是其中一样。

郭麒麟把内胆简单刷了刷，擦干净放在一边预热，又去冰箱里取了几枚鸡蛋、一根俄罗斯卢布肠、两棵小葱、一块胡萝卜。俄罗斯的火腿沉甸甸的，五厘米粗，显然是塞不进蛋肠机。郭麒麟把火腿皮扒了，在案板上竖着劈成四瓣，一刀下去肉香就从切口迸发而出，粉红色的截面都是扎实的肉丝，插竹签的时候遇到了不小的阻力。

肉食主义者的小郭从不在自己做饭的时候选择淀粉肠，除非是吃炸串。

处理完火腿，郭麒麟又剪了点葱花，切了点胡萝卜丁，他不爱吃胡萝卜，但胡萝卜会增加菜的口感所以他就会把胡萝卜加进去。

蛋肠机发出嘶嘶声，完成了预热，郭麒麟磕了一个鸡蛋，筷子几下把鸡蛋打散，又倒了点牛奶，捏一小撮葱花、胡萝卜丁、盐和一点点糖，再搅匀全倒进蛋肠机里。剩下一点蛋液也没浪费，又兑了点牛奶再倒进去。弄完鸡蛋，他把火腿塞进去，蛋液刚好没过火腿。郭麒麟如法炮制，依次弄了四根。他的蛋肠机比较高级，按格计时，到时间自己会弹出来，不需要他看着。

忙碌了十分钟的小郭开始准备做下一样菜。

传统天津人的早餐是高油高盐高碳水的，因为几个世纪以来这里都是最热闹的港口，纤夫们需要充足的能量来支持一天的体力劳动。现代的天津人——郭麒麟虽然没有什么体力活可以干，但是仍然对油炸的食物情有独钟，只是碍于体质只能折中。

他的下一道菜是炸豆腐。

正如一千个读者有一千个哈姆雷特，一千个天津人也有一千个炸豆腐秘方。

卤水豆腐对半分，切成四四方方的厚片。他喜欢有点脆的口感，所以决定在豆腐表面挂干粉。粉是淀粉，要用玉米淀粉和红薯淀粉以2：1的比例混在一起才能又脆又糯。郭麒麟起锅烧油的同时把豆腐片小心翼翼地挂好粉分开码着，粉不能早挂，沾早了会被豆腐的水分浸透。豆腐片都挂好粉了，油温也差不多，只见他手持锅盖，另一手拿着铺满豆腐片的漏勺，滋啦一声下进锅里，整个厨房里顿时热闹了起来。

郭麒麟观察了一会，确定不会再迸油，这才开始用漏勺翻个背，一下一下地推着豆腐，免得它们粘在一起。炸豆腐不需要很久，表面金黄就可捞出，他把豆腐捞出来铺在沥油架上，又把油烧开，把豆腐下进去复炸一次。这回豆腐块的颜色变深了些，但也更脆了，壳撞在一起发出窸窣轻响。

他本打算关火，又觉得不能浪费自己好不容易烧的油，干脆从冷藏里拿了一包豆沙南瓜饼，想也没想，拆开就下了油锅。这次厨房里的声音更热闹了点，除了油与水的碰撞，还有人的哀嚎。

好不容易安静下来，郭麒麟也彻底清醒了，把炸得膨胀了的南瓜饼捞出来开始准备炸豆腐要蘸的酱料。首先是半碗用盐水泻开的芝麻酱做底，然后是一勺生抽、一勺蚝油、一撮白糖、腐乳一块、腐乳汁一勺——他平时都是用臭豆腐的，但毕竟一会要上课也只能割爱——蒜末少许——用压蒜器压得，比剁的蒜更粘——一小把香菜、泰椒圈、几勺现成的油泼辣子，最后又点入一滴香醋，就算完事了。

这时饭也已经焖得差不多了，米饭的香气混着油炸的味儿直往门外钻。郭麒麟自己忙得挺乐呵，收拾收拾厨具，还找了个积木便当盒，哼着小曲儿把蛋肠切段放底层，又挤了番茄酱和蛋黄酱在上面。米饭填在蛋肠旁边，南瓜饼一格，炸豆腐一格。

“哟，挺香啊。”张若昀的声音突然响起，给郭麒麟吓了个激灵。

“不好意思，不好意思，下回敲门。”没等郭麒麟发作，张若昀先赔礼道歉，直接走到桌边，捏起块炸豆腐咬了一口。外壳酥糯，内里软嫩，再蘸上调好的芝麻酱，满嘴留香。

“不错，你炸豆腐的手艺已经得了为师的精髓了。”张若昀鼓着腮帮，边嚼边给郭麒麟点了个赞。

郭麒麟扭头一看张若昀都把自己收拾得干干净净的，就知道这是一直憋着没出声等出来吃饭，没准比自己醒得都早。

“饭得了，吃吧。”郭麒麟把剩下的菜也放到桌上，给俩人一人盛了一碗刚出锅的米饭，煮熟的米粒晶莹饱满、颗粒分明，确实是好大米。

“你这没点儿菜啊。”张若昀故意撩闲，挑剔起来。

只见郭麒麟从身后摸出一个罐子，上面赫然写着“六必居”，下面则印着“八宝菜”，共计六个大字。

“你这是咸菜，不能算。”张若昀孜孜不倦。

“喏，菜。”郭麒麟转身冲进厨房，又端着个碟子，里面是绿油油的水煮荷兰豆。

“嘿？行啊你，我豆浆呢？”张若昀又问。

郭麒麟一指旁边豆浆机：“刚好，自己接去吧，给我也带一杯。”

张若昀像看见神奇生物一样看着郭麒麟，倒了两杯豆浆，又扭头开始摇晃着看天。

“你瞅啥呢？”郭麒麟终于被激起了好奇心，没忍住问了他一嘴。

“我看看太阳今儿打哪边儿出来的，也是东边儿啊？”张若昀说。

“嘶——”郭麒麟一吸冷气，“你怎么说得跟我克扣你生活费似的？”

张若昀用手指着他：“大清早你就开始抄我便宜。”

“你先开始的，再说咱俩现在一个爹，姓上没差。”郭麒麟对张若昀这种“贱着”的行为显然已经十分熟悉，毫无心理负担地使起伦理哏来。正说着话，还咬了一口，煎蛋火候刚好鲜嫩多汁，加了牛奶让鸡蛋味道更浓郁，一点点的糖中和了牛奶和蛋，胡萝卜丁被鸡蛋包裹着更加鲜美。第二口咬到了火腿，俄罗斯的火腿肉分量十足，破有弹性，咸甜混合，肉蛋交融。

张若昀见他吃得眼睛都眯起来了，决定暂停斗嘴事宜，嘬了一口刚出锅的烫豆浆，开始吃饭。

炸豆腐就芝麻酱着实是下饭利器，一点点的泰椒圈不时刺激着味蕾，八宝菜里的甘露脆生生的，南瓜豆沙饼外壳酥脆内馅儿微甜。俩人的饭碗和菜碟很快见了底，连荷兰豆都没了踪迹。蛋肠还剩下一根，张若昀打算留作中午开店前的零嘴。

他拍了拍肚子，开始收拾屋子。郭麒麟叼着最后一块南瓜饼，抄起便当盒和书包就跑了出去，冲出卷帘门，外面阳光灿烂，晃得郭麒麟睁不开眼。他一溜小跑冲向Z大后门，一打眼就看见了个眼熟的人——刘昊然。刘昊然背着昨天的大书包，戴着眼镜正往蹭Café的方向走来。

“学长！”刘昊然也看见了他，打起了招呼。

“你没课？”郭麒麟停下脚步，问。

刘昊然有点不好意思笑了笑：“我，我昨天都没帮你们收拾桌子，对不起，我是来道歉的。”

“嗐！”郭麒麟甩甩手，“没事，我哥他不在意这个，但你这么早出来，店还没开呢。”

“啊？”刘昊然的表情凝滞了两秒，忽然想起来这是早上八点，没有任何一家咖啡店会早上八点开门，除非是有早餐供应的那种。

“那我……还是回去？”

郭麒麟看他表情来回变换，想了想又说：“算了你先楼底下喊两声试试，反正他醒了，没准就给你放进去了。”

“谢谢学长！”刘昊然的表情瞬间亮了起来，高兴的样子好像有毛茸茸的尾巴在身后扫来扫去。

“你别叫我学长了，挺奇怪的。”郭麒麟正要走，又停下来补充。

“那我——”

“叫我名吧，或者小郭，都行，行了我得赶紧走了，一会上课了，回见啊！”说着，郭麒麟就溜进了校门绝尘而去。

刘昊然运气不错，他到了楼下还没来得及叫人，正赶上张若昀出来丢垃圾，直接就被领进了店里。他磕磕巴巴地跟张若昀道了歉，张若昀就跟郭麒麟说得一样，完全没在意这种细节。

坐进空无一人的咖啡店里，刘昊然感觉有些局促不安，人家没打算开店，自己这种行为显然有些打扰人家店主的正常作息。只好背着书包，又想走，又不想走。张若昀整理了一下咖啡豆，把缺的补齐，回头一看刘昊然一副欲言又止的样子，心里明白了三分。

“你尝尝这个。”他把盛着蛋肠的碟子端到刘昊然桌面，蛋肠上涂了照烧酱和海苔碎。

“不行不行，我昨天都白吃你一顿饭了！”刘昊然连连摆手。

“没事，你昨天不来我俩还得剩不少，你来了刚好都吃掉，甭客气。”张若昀说，又把蛋肠往刘昊然手边推了推。

“那，那我点杯咖啡吧，不能老白吃你东西。”刘昊然纠结了一会，提出了个解决方案，然后又觉得自己是不是太麻烦人家了，忙补道，“哥你要是不方便的话我可以等会——”

张若昀噗呲一声，咧嘴笑出了一口白牙：“你想喝什么？蓝山？意式浓缩？美式？摩卡？还是拿铁？我也得喝杯咖啡，连着做你的不麻烦。”

“真、真的吗？”刘昊然由下往上看着他，显得楚楚可怜。

“真的！”张若昀一副大哥的样子，说。

“那……我喝拿铁吧。”

“行！”张若昀拍了拍他肩膀，扭身去了柜台开始舀豆子准备煮咖啡，还不忘喊一句：“别忘了吃啊！”

“诶！”

刘昊然吃着蛋肠，看着张若昀在吧台后煮咖啡。他显得十分闲适，先打开了音响然后再用手磨把咖啡豆咔啦咔啦地磨碎，再倒进咖啡机里。在等着咖啡煮好的时候，便手搭在台子上，弓着身玩手机，咖啡浓郁的香气渐渐填满了在咖啡店，时光也随着轻柔的音乐缓缓地流淌下去。

等他回过神来的时候，张若昀已经把咖啡端到了他的桌前，一杯拿铁咖啡，上面还有奶油拉花，是一只立体的可爱柴犬，还用可可酱点了两颗豆豆眼、一个小鼻尖和微笑的嘴。

刘昊然两只眼睛瞪得圆圆的，惊讶地看着张若昀。张若昀笑了笑：“你赶紧看书吧。”

“好的！”刘昊然捧起咖啡杯，喝了一口，很甜，很香。

他看见张若昀在吧台后架起了电脑，噼里啪啦地打字，手指在键盘上飞舞，不知不觉有点恍惚。看着看着，他也打开了笔电，认认真真地做起了作业。

时间就这么流啊流。

TBC


	3. 军备升级的鲜虾鱼板面

枪响之后没有赢家。

当三个人领悟到这句话的含义时已经是第二天早上的事了，而战争的起源还要追溯到十个小时以前。

刘昊然最近晚上总会跟张若昀兄弟俩联机打游戏，期末将近，不敢玩魔兽，所以也就只好做打牌佬，用手机玩炉石。说起来刘昊然会跟张若昀一起玩游戏也是个意外，正好他在复习的时候听见张若昀跟在店里帮忙的郭麒麟问他家大头菜多少钱一颗。说者无心，听者有意，刘昊然偷偷摸出自己的switch看价格，历史新高的680铃钱，于是就这么从switch加到微信再加到炉石。

人玩游戏就会上头，一上头就会熬夜，等刘昊然终于决定要放下手机说晚安的时候已经是凌晨一点多了。月黑风高夜，饥肠辘辘时，刘昊然在床上翻滚了七八圈终于决定下床找点东西吃。

室友都已经睡着了，呼噜声此起彼伏，刘昊然打着手电从柜子里小心翼翼地翻了翻，扒拉出来一桶鲜虾鱼板面和一根圆墩墩的泡椒味Q趣肠。于是蹑手蹑脚地打开门，叼着水卡跑去水房打水。到了水房，刘昊然拆开泡面包装，把料包放在泡面下面，用叉子把Q趣肠切成七八块，也一并埋在下面。

热水冒着热气哗啦啦地没过了面饼，刘昊然有些虔诚地用叉子把口封上，搬了把小马扎蹲坐在旁边掐着秒等。若是旁边有人，一定会觉得他等泡面的样子着实像一只小狗，摇着尾巴可怜兮兮地等待着开餐。

两分半一到，刘昊然马上把泡面杯放在水池边上开了盖，一股浓郁的海鲜香味立刻随着热气蒸腾而起。他用叉子搅弄几下，把香肠从底下翻出来。白白的汤里飘着粉红的香肠和一两片鱼板，面条微偏硬，更有口感。

刘昊然正打算吃，突然福至心灵，掏出手机把泡面拍了下来发到了咖啡店兄弟的群里。

广渠路：“过分了兄弟。”  
蹭Café：“过分了兄弟。”  
广渠路：“你等着的。”  
蹭Café：“你不是刚还说减肥吗？”  
广渠路：“明天吧，你吃点不？”  
蹭Café：“我不吃，我的意志坚愈钢铁。”

眼见着兄弟阋墙的戏码演了起来，刘昊然这才开吃。鲜虾鱼板面的口味比较清淡，面条裹着汤汁透着一股子鲜，虽然比不上真的海鲜面却也足以慰藉深夜的饥饿。被泡面汤泡热的香肠软软的，含着海鲜汤味的同时又提供了更加鲜明的泡椒辣味，刺激着味蕾。

整个水房充斥着刘昊然摇头晃脑吃泡面时呼哧呼哧的声响。尽管水房总是凉爽的，但在这初夏夜里吃热腾腾的泡面还是很热，泡面下肚，吃得他满头大汗。眼见着吃光了还用叉子一下一下地捞着碎面条和泡开的胡萝卜片。直到什么也捞不上来了这才把留到最后的那块香肠吃掉，又仰着头把面汤喝了个净干，这才意犹未尽地舔舔嘴，长出了一口气。

回到寝室，他刚爬上床，突然手机传来了震动……

却说郭麒麟放下手机后直接就冲进了厨房开始翻箱倒柜。因为张若昀爱吃面的缘故，因此家里很难找到泡面，他好不容易才从角落里翻出来一袋泡面，还是鲜虾鱼板面。

望着这袋鲜虾鱼板面，郭麒麟犯了愁，他其实并没有很饿，只是看了刘昊然发的泡面才饿了起来。他把这种半夜发吃的行为试做挑战，所以一定要在刘昊然的基础上进行升级才行。思考了五分钟之后，他终于锁定了菜谱，从冰箱里翻了一只西红柿出来。

这边锅里煮水，那边郭麒麟在西红柿的头上开了个十字刀，淋上一勺热水再迅速过冷水，边缘的薄皮便卷了起来。把西红柿的皮去掉，又将西红柿对半切开，去掉蒂的部分，切成碎块丢进锅里煮。

然后郭麒麟又找了根香肠。这香肠可不一般，是张若昀相熟的肉铺老板家里灌的玉米热狗肠。玉米用的都是颗粒饱满的甜玉米粒，肉也选的是后鞧精肉，与肥肉七三开。肉铺老板是个很亲切的阿姨，调味极佳，不光能做玉米热狗肠，还能做辣肠、川味肠、排骨肠，各有风味。

把香肠切成厚片的功夫，锅里的西红柿就已经被煮到翻花，汤红澄澄的。郭麒麟这时从橱柜里掏出一瓶老干妈，豪放地舀了两大勺放进汤里，然后把菜包全下进去，粉包和料包量减半下入锅中。他怕酸，又加了一勺番茄酱，这才加了面饼。酸辣的香味随着翻滚的汤汁涌起，郭麒麟用筷子拨了几下面饼便在锅里散开。他这时又把切好的玉米肠放进去，还敲了两颗鸡蛋，一颗下进汤里搅散，一颗卧在面上，最后扣上盖子让它煮去。

他牙口不太好，爱吃软的，连煮泡面的时间也要长一些。

没五分钟，面煮好了。他找了只大碗，连汤带水地都倒进碗里，用筷子把鸡蛋和香肠翻上去，还颇为做作地撒上几粒葱花，拍下来发到了群里，也不看反应，直接端到饭桌上开吃。

酸，辣，甜。这是这碗泡面给人最直观的感受。筷子划开泡面顶上鸡蛋的表面，七分熟的鸡蛋蛋黄还软着，而散在里面的鸡蛋让汤底变得更加浓郁，软乎乎的面条缠裹着蛋花。如果是其他口味的泡面，那么底料势必会显得汤底过咸，现在这样反倒刚好。煮透了的玉米热狗肠比汤更甜，中和了老干妈的辣味，与此同时，躲在面条间的豆豉又会提供偶尔的鲜咸。

没过多一会，张若昀的房门便嘭地一声打开了。

“给我一口。”张若昀一撑桌子，开始跟郭麒麟打商量。

“我可就这一碗，”郭麒麟抬起头，嘴边一圈红，嘴唇也辣得通红，抱着自己的面碗，护起了食儿，“再说你不是意志坚愈钢铁吗？”

“就一口！”张若昀说。

郭麒麟看了看他，又看了看面碗，勉为其难地挑起一根面条，道：“吃吧。”

张若昀一抿嘴，瞪眼看着郭麒麟，作势要打。郭麒麟一缩头，接着埋头苦吃，就当张若昀不存在。

“行，你等着。”张若昀指着郭麒麟的头顶心儿放狠话，一转身就扎进了厨房。

对于一个成熟的厨子——张若昀来说，做一顿面是不需要思考太多的。泡面肯定已经没有了，但是他还有应急用的鲜切面。然而现在面条并不是最重要的，最重要的是如何整治这两个小子。

张若昀两眼一转，计上心来。

第一步是鸡蛋，冷水煮鸡蛋，定时四分钟。

接着是食材。

泡面的核心原则就是快，如果不够快那就失去了泡面的意义。冰箱里有现成的牡丹虾和吐干净了泥沙的大黄蚬子，他想了想觉得还不够，又找出来一包鳕鱼含量极高的蟹柳和鱿鱼圈。鱿鱼圈放水里泡着解冻，虾开背去头去壳。黄油在锅底滑开后，将虾头和葱姜一起放进去，小火慢慢煎出红油来，再把虾头和葱姜都捞出去，把虾、蟹柳和鱿鱼圈一起就着虾油煎。为了增添风味，还磨了黑胡椒和玫瑰盐。

定时器响了起来，张若昀赶忙把鸡蛋从热水里捞出，倒进准备好的冷水盆里降温，然后重新烧水，准备拿来烫油菜。锅里的虾、蟹柳和鱿鱼圈翻了几圈已经煎熟，他把这几样捞出来放到一旁备用，又就着锅底的虾油加了水。转小火，下入黄蚬子和一小撮风干裙带菜，倒些薄口酱油让它自己煮。自己转身给油菜洗净，下入旁边小锅里焯水，在等待的时间里给鸡蛋扒了皮，也放在一旁备用。

“哥，这么豪华？”已经吃饱了的郭麒麟把自己的碗刷干净就晃到了张若昀旁边，吸了吸鼻子，空气中弥漫着黄油融化过后微甜的奶香。

“先告诉你，没你的份。”张若昀有仇必报，掀开锅盖，用勺子指着郭麒麟说。

“我就闻闻，刚都吃饱了。”郭麒麟摸了摸肚子，一面说着，眼神一面往大虾上面飘。

“少来。”张若昀把面条下进锅里，显然已经看穿了郭麒麟的预谋。

他那异父异母的弟弟耷拉着眉毛，讪讪地也不走，就在旁边站着，贼溜溜地说：“你那六只虾呢，摆盘不好看，我帮你吃一只，就一只。”

张若昀搅了搅锅里的面条，又在锅里点了水防止扑锅，这才松了口：“你帮我把那油菜捞出来过水。”

“好嘞！”郭麒麟这次倒是麻利了许多，关火倒水，过冷水，油菜煮得刚好，翠绿翠绿的，形状也没变。他把油菜码好，张若昀就让他自己拿虾。他是个讲究人，说拿一只就拿一只，然后就趿拉着拖鞋回屋去了。

眼见着锅要开了，张若昀又点了一遍冷水，转大火烧开终于完成了煮面的工作。他找了只宽口面碗，把面条盘好，倒入高汤。虾、蟹柳、鱿鱼圈挨着码好，捞出来的蚬子带壳放在面上，鸡蛋用线割成两半，溏心的蛋黄缓缓流动。油菜摆上，用以增色，中心又舀了一勺焦黄的炸蒜酥。

完美的海鲜面。

第一步当然是拍照，第二步发群里。柴犬头像的大男孩发了一串大哭的表情，显然已经遭到了报复。张若昀心安理得地抱着面碗回到桌前，开始享受今晚胜利的宵夜。牡丹虾的味道已经很甜了，黑胡椒和玫瑰盐进一步激发了甜味。与鱼板不同，蟹柳的完全是蟹味的鳕鱼肉，鲜美有弹性，鱿鱼圈火候刚好，柔软易咀嚼。汤汁很淡，但是因为有了蚬子和裙带菜而格外鲜。滑溜的面条被蛋液包裹，轻轻一吸就进到嘴里。炸蒜酥微脆，丰富了口感。

此时时间已经是凌晨两点半。

第二天中午，三个人才艰难地起了床，在踏上体重计的一刻，才知道，这场战斗没有任何一个人是胜者。而这一切，本质来说是大头菜的错。

TBC


End file.
